


I Guess Being With You Is Better Than Alone

by GalaxyMaster360



Series: Zexal Month 2019 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Vector and Astral do a switcharoo, Zexal Month, Zexal month 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMaster360/pseuds/GalaxyMaster360
Summary: Yuma supposes Vector being around isn't as hard as he thought.





	I Guess Being With You Is Better Than Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Zexal Month Day 4? (6th of August): A Different Mantle.
> 
> I decided to swap Vector and Astral.
> 
> I was going to write a second chapter for this, whoops.

“Can you just go away?” Pleaded Yuma as he sorted through his deck, Hope laid out to the side, with Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician underneath him.

“I told you, I tried to leave, your little magic necklace won’t let me.” Vector spat back crossing his arms. His skin glowed red, texture like fire, his eyes a memorizing violet. Yuma looked into them as he turned around, cheeks puffing up,”Well I didn’t ask to have you pop out uninvited!” 

“Odd, because you were the one who decided thrusting that thing into a door was a good idea.”  
“How would I know you would pop out?”  
“What do you think comes out of doors? Nothing?”

“I- why am I even arguing with you?” He turns back around, setting Wonder Wand under Gagaga. Vector, to the best of his ghostly abilities, shrugs his shoulders. “No clue kid, honestly if I were you I would be happier someone came along and won a duel for me.”  
“You didn’t win anything! That was my duel!”  
Yuma stands up and slings himself onto his hammock, resting his head on his hands.  
“Whatever, thanks I guess...”  
Vector chuckles.  
“No problem.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“Hey Vector.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Once you get your memories back, what are you gonna do?”  
He thought for a moment before stating,”Barian world if I know. I guess they’ll tell me what to do.”  
“Mmmm, do you think you’ll go away?”  
Vector shot him a dirty look.  
“Perhaps, trying to get rid of me quicker?”

Yuma sat up.  
“No of course not, I was just wondering. It’s nice to have someone to talk to I suppose.”  
Yawning, Yuma laid back down. Vector looked down at him empathetically.  
“Get some rest kid, we have 97 more numbers to collect.”  
Groaning, Yuma fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more chapters for this. I'm sorry for not completing the second one. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
